


Who's The Master Of Tall Now, Huh?

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: You enter the Lady's manor and pay the price or at least that's how it should have played out. Things take a different turn as you become taller than the tall lady. Now let's see who's in charge shall we?
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Who's The Master Of Tall Now, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> **I've finally decided to look into some names for the other two sisters and since Daniela is a God meaning name I decided to go with the flow for the other two:  
>  Daniela (the blonde one) - Meaning: Spanish for "God Is My Judge"  
> Alya (other blonde one) - Meaning: Arabic for “Sent from Heaven”  
> Pandora (the brunette one) - Meaning: Greek for “all gifted”**

You'd ended up there by accident, having broke down a few miles away. You slam your hands down on the wheel in front of you, having tried time and time again to get the car working. Why had it broke down like this, it was brand new. All fully checked out, yet here you sat in a broken down vehicle right in the middle of nowhere. The thick woods to each side of you were no comfort either as you heard the sound of wolves howling through the trees. 

"I should be safe here until morning, right?" you thought to yourself. 

The sounds coming from the woods made you think otherwise. 

"No, maybe there's a house nearby."

You grab your mobile and venture out, making sure to stick to the road. It was awfully quiet as expected of this time of night, but you'd seen traffic coming down here before and after you right? So where had everyone gone? You kept on walking until seeing lights in the distance.

"Finally," you smile knowing you'd be walking for hours if not.

You're a little reluctant to do so, but you venture into the thick trees knowing there's a light at the end of the woods. You stop at the sound of a snapping twig, turning you look into the darkness behind you. It's no good you can't see a thing, then you realise your phone and mentally slap yourself. Shinning the light around you're met with nothing, just trees and branches and leaves and something else. Your heart races as you feel someone behind you. Slowly turning you're now met with a grinning face. Her teeth and mouth are all bloody as if shes been feasting on something you'd rather not think about. Before you have time to do anything she laughs before striking out, knocking you out cold.

oOo

You awaken in some kind of dungeon. The stone floor's cold even with your clothes on, one side of your face has numbed slightly because of it. Standing you walk over to the door and to your surprise its open. Seems someone either forgot or just wanted you to escape, but for what purpose? To hunt you down? Maybe you were better off back in the cell.

"I'll find a way out. I won't allow myself to die here," you willed yourself to press on.

You try not to think of the torture that went on down here as you pass the wooden table and chair covered in blood. A body hangs in another cell, making you gasp. 

"No way," you panic. "I'm not going to end up like that."

You move on ahead, seeing another hanging body, their legs completely severed at the knee. You fight the urge to vomit and will yourself on.

"This is sick and wrong."

Eventually you find a light ahead and have no other choice but to chase it to see where it leads. You speed up in hopes of salvation. What you didn't expect was to be climbing out into an elegant looking room. 

"Nice," you mutter to yourself. 

There was no time to take in the scenery right now, you needed to leave, to get out of this place. Making your way onto the landing, you see a wide open area.

"Please don't be locked," you plead as you rush down the stairs and over to the door.

You grip both doorknobs and turn them while pulling.

"No! Fucking damn it!" you pull on them again and again until laughter rings out behind you.

You turn to see a figure walking down the stairs, she looks to be the one from before. 

"You crazy bitch!" you shout. "Let me out!" 

She heads your way faster than you've ever seen someone move before. She now has you pinned against the door, you turn your face away as she brings up a finger to caress your cheek. 

"Don't be shy," she teasers you.

Building up as much courage as you can, you put everything into pushing her back. She stumbles with a laugh, watching as you run for it. However as you make it to the stairs she pushes you down then bites at your neck. You scream as she tears into you, but thankfully you have a fast healing rate and its healed just enough so you'd not bleed out. The cloaked woman pulls away with a chuckle then disappears, you know its not the last you'll see of her. 

Thankfully you're left alone again, for how long is anyone's guess. With enough searching you find the key and quickly run back to the door. You fumble with it, trying your best to keep your nerve as you insert it to then turn it. Quickly throwing open the door, you groan as you're left with another set of doors.

"Can this get any worse?" you frown. 

You rush to the window, slamming you hands on them, wondering if you could break the glass. Though your gaze falls to the table, where a glass of wine sits. There's something in it. You fish the item out and bring it up to your face. 

"This eye is loose," you ponder as you fiddle with it to detract the eye. "Now what am I supposed to do with this?"

You know you have to go back and that means bumping into her again. 

"Fuck it!" you frown, knowing you're so close.

You decide to take the stealth route, taking your time looking around the rather large room. The crazy woman doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight, thankfully. You now hurry up the stairs and over to the door, the face upon it has only one eye so you insert the other. You're now allowed passage inside. Frantacally searching, you manage to find the key. Quickly snatching it up, you pull open the door and rush back downstairs.

"Smart girl!" 

You stop halfway downstairs at the voice. You know she's here and try to run only she takes you from behind this time, still biting into your neck. You cry out and swing your elbow back into her only to end up in a tussle, that now has you tumbling down the last few steps. You groan as you shake your head of the dizzy spell and heave yourself up, scrambling to get to the next room as laugher follows you.

"You won't escape!" she calls out behind you as you slip the key into the lock with shaky hands. 

Once that was done, you turn the other lock only as you go to open the door, they both open inwards on you. A very tall figure comes in from the cold, head bowed to fit herself inside. She stands tall now, towering over you. She looks down on you with a smile. 

"She's the one!" the cloaked woman was heard from behind you. 

"So we finally meet," the tall woman smiles as she recahes out to take you by the throat.

She lifts you high off the ground and you know there's nothing left for you to do. She could easily crush your windpipe, but she isn't doing so thankfully. Instead she raises her right hand, your eyes widen as what looks to be razors extend from her fingers? You're in no position to even think about that right now as she's pulling back her arm to strike. In a last desperate attempt to live, you lash out, your hand misses her face and catches the amulet around her neck. She smiles at your pathetic attempt until realising what you've just done. In anger her grip around your neck tightens though you dont feel anything. You see everything around you start to get smaller no wait you're expanding.

This was some freaky Alice in Wonderland shit going on here. The once tall woman starts to freak out as her grip on you loosens and you're dropped to the floor or would have been if not for the fact that your feet were now touching the ground and you were a head taller than her now.

It was her turn to now panic as she stabs you in the side. You grimace, then look down to reach for her wrist pulling the razors free from within you.

"Mother!" the cloaked figure shouts as she changes into a swarm of locust/bug like things. You feel some burrow under your skin, crawling around inside you before clambering their way out through open wounds they'd make themselves.

You fight off the swarm, just as the tall woman readies herself to stab you again. Only this time you grab her by the neck and slam her into the table. 

"I'll kill you!" the cloaked one screamed. "Sisters!"

Two more cloaked figures appeared and were quickly on you, biting into your flesh like scavengers. You ripped them off with ease, crushing the head of one which ultimately just transformed into yet another swarm. Once you were free of them, you looked down to see the woman in the white dress had vanished. 

oOo

She was now sitting at her dressing table, freshening herself up as she spoke to someone on the phone.

"Mother Miranda we have a problem. A big one."


End file.
